Dare
by District11TributeHG
Summary: Kurt and Blaine play a game of dirty dares. Warning: Involves women panty's kink, rimming, and masturbation.


**Title:****Dare****  
><strong>**Author: ****.com/****  
><strong>**Rating:****M ****  
><strong>**Warnings:****Involves women panty's kink, rimming, and masturbation.****  
><strong>**Word Count:**** 1,369****  
><strong>**Summary:****Kurt and Blaine play a game of dirty dares.**

**Notes:**** I have two version of this story, if I get a good response I'll post the other one.**

**I don't own the Glee or the characters.**

It's been a year since Kurt and Blaine had their first time. Now they were starting to explore on the adventurous side of sex. They have already tried out a few kinks; food, bondage, and toys.

For Christmas Burt bought Kurt a tablet and while exploring the apps library Kurt found a rather interesting game that could 'spice up the bedroom'. He laughed just thinking about it.

Now Kurt and Blaine were sitting across from each other on Kurt's bed. Kurt held up the tablet and typed their names in.

"Let's not tell each other what we got; it'll be more fun that way, unless it's something like 'both remove an article of clothing.' And it starts getting dirtier after two times for each of us."

Kurt set the tablet down and let the game choose who is going first. Blaine.

He picked up the tablet and pushed dare.

After reading his dare he crawled over to Kurt and put his hands under his shirt. Kurt's breathe hitched at the unexpected contact. Blaine explored his chest and paid special attention to Kurt's nipples. Blaine took his hands off of Kurt's chest and returned to his seat. Kurt let out a groan at the loss of contact. "tease" Kurt mumbled.

Kurt picked up the tablet and took his turn when he saw his dare he smiled then left the room, only to return with a can of whip cream.

"Lay down." He ordered. Blaine did as he was told and Kurt crawled on top of his hips and straddled him. He lifter the short boys shirt up and dragged the can of whip cream down his stomach then started to lick it off, Kurt loved the taste of Blaine, he didn't know how but his skin always tasted a little like coffee. He let his tongue dip down into Blaine's bellybutton before climbing off of Blaine. Blaine took a deep breathe and tried to slow his heart down. That was so hot.

"Your turn baby," Kurt handed Blaine the tablet where he was still lying down. He pushed dare.

"Kurt come here, I don't think I can get up right now."

"I don't think getting up is your problem," said Kurt as he lightly ran his fingers over Blaine's jean clad cock.

Blaine moaned then took Kurt's hand off of his cock.

"Hey, this is my dare." Kurt chuckled.

Kurt leaned over Blaine. Blaine gripped the back of his boy friends neck and brought his lips down to meet his own. They started out slow then Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth. They battled for a few moments before he slipped his tongue out and started nibbling on Kurt's lower lip.

Blaine pulled away, "your turn Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "always gotta stop when it starts getting good."

Kurt lay down on Blaine's chest and took the tablet into his hands and pushed dare. Kurt blushed at what came up. He laid himself down on the bed next to Blaine. Blaine didn't know what to expect at this point, the dares were starting to get a bit dirtier, epically on Kurt's part.

Kurt looked Blaine in the eye then slowly unbuttoned his own pants and dipped his hand under the waste band and wrap around his cock. Kurt shut his eyes as he started stroking himself. Blaine's breath hitched as he watched Kurt, there was nothing more that he wanted to do then replace Kurt's hand with his, but he knew that was an unspoken rule of the game.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine leaning over him watching his hand move in his pants. When Kurt knew it was enough he took his hand out and held it out to Blaine. Blaine took it in his hand and licked the pre cum off that had leaked onto Kurt's hand. Both boys groaned.

Blaine picked up the tablet, this was about to get scary, now the dares were going to be much more intense.

Blaine pushed Dare and waited a few seconds then read it.

"Yes, it's my turn." Blaine knelled next to Kurt and started to tug his jeans down.

"Wait what are you doing?" Kurt asked holding onto the top of his tight jeans.

"Taking your pants off?"

"You can't."

"Why not?" Blaine sat back on his heels.

"I wanted to get the underwear dare to show you."

Blaine was now very curious. He grabbed a hold of Kurt's pants and tugged. Kurt let go and took a deep breathe; he was very nervous about this. What if Blaine didn't like it?

"Oh, Kurt you are the sexiest man alive."

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw the largest fire he has ever seen in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine took in his boyfriend. He was wearing the sexiest black thong Blaine has ever laid eyes on.

"Kurt…" Blaine was breathless. Kurt sat up and slipped his shirt off then got to work on Blaine's clothes, the game long forgotten.

For a second Kurt thought he broke his boyfriend, "are you okay baby?"

"More then okay." And with that Blaine tackled Kurt and started kissing him. Kurt threaded his fingers into Blaine's hair. Blaine trailed kisses down Kurt's jaw and neck, paying special attention to the space above his collar bone. He trailed his kisses down Kurt's chest and licked and sucked at his nipples. Kurt was falling apart beneath him.

Blaine finally reached his destination; he took a few moments to admire his boyfriend. The thong hugged his hips so well; his hips were Blaine's favorite.

Blaine reached for the bedside table to get the lube out; he started thinking about Kurt touching himself like he did earlier. He had never seen Kurt do that, even with all their adventures. Without taking too much time to think he handed the lube to Kurt.

"Could you prep yourself?"

"Really?" Blaine knew how vulnerable Kurt was feeling.

"It was really hot when you were touching yourself earlier."

Kurt nodded then went to take the thong off. "NO!" Blaine yelled. Kurt gave him a funny look then left the thong alone. He poured some lube onto his hand and rubbed it around his fingers. When Kurt moved one finger to his entrance Blaine held the thong away. Blaine watched as Kurt's finger made its way into his hole. Kurt moaned and arched his back then started thrusting. Kurt's eyes shut when he added a second finger. Blaine didn't know how much of this he could take; he leaned over to grab the bottle of lube and put some in his hand and smeared it over his fingers. He leaned forward and withdrew Kurt's fingers; Kurt gave him a questioning look then screamed when Blaine's tongue was at his entrance, pushing through his ring of muscle. Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's hair, the shorter boy began thrusting his tongue in and out.

"Blaine…more" Kurt managed out. Blaine gave a last lick then slid two fingers into Kurt's hole and started thrusting and soon added a third finger.

"Blaine, I want you…fuck."

Blaine pulled out and finally took off Kurt's thong then lubed his cock. He positioned himself at Kurt's entrance and pushed in.

"God Kurt you are so tight and beautiful, I can't believe you're mine."

He let Kurt adjust before he started thrusting in. Kurt's legs made it to his shoulders at some point and Blaine hit his prostate. Kurt screamed as he hit his orgasm and came all over his and Blaine's chest. Blaine came three thrust later, he collapsed on top of Kurt and rolled off after he had time to catch his breath. He pulled a few tissues out of the box on the side table and whipped off their chest, then discarded the tissues.

Blaine put his head on Kurt's chest, "that was the best orgasm of my life."

"Glad you liked it."

"Can we do it again later?"

"Maybe, I do have a few more pairs to try out, maybe I could try them all on for you and you can pick your favorite."

Blaine looked up at Kurt then kissed him hard on the mouth. This was going to be a long night.

**I did put their names into my own truth or dare app and let the story write it's self. I may have let some of the dares get a little more intense then the dare told me to. Opps.**

**Blaine's first dare: Feel Kurt's chest.**

**Kurt's first dare: Put honey, syrup, or whipped cream on Blaine's stomach and lick it off.**

**Blaine's second dare: Softly bite Kurt's lower lip.**

**Kurt's second dare: Touch yourself.**

**Blaine's third dare: Put your hand down Kurt's pants.**


End file.
